Heat Haze Days
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Esto duele, duele demasiado, ¿por qué me tiene que ocurrir esto? ¿Qué debo hacer para romper este círculo vicioso? No importa lo que sea, con tal de que tú vivas lo haré.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project no me pertenece, crédito a su respectivo dueño.**

**Pues, que decir de esto, simplemente amo a Hibiya X3 si no fuera por Kano, Hibiya sin duda sería mi personaje masculino favorito *-***

**Quería hacer mi versión de Kagerou days, pero, como es costumbre en mí, hay cosas diferentes como por ejemplo que habrá dos puntos de vista, primero será la de Hibiya y, en el segundo capítulo (y último, por cierto), será el punto de vista de Hiyori. El resto de diferencias ya las iréis encontrando ;3**

* * *

Mediodía, las doce y media para ser exactos. Los rayos del sol delataban que estábamos en pleno verano, ¿qué día? Si no me equivoco, quince de agosto. A pesar del gran calor que había, ambos estábamos en el parque, sentados en un columpio y charlando para matar el aburrimiento, sin embargo, había algo en tu rostro que me hacía preocupar, queriendo saber el por qué y qué es lo que lo causa—. Hiyori... —al oír tu nombre, me miraste, podía ver cómo esos ojos negros como el carbón escondían tus verdaderas emociones, haciendo que me moleste un poco por no saber la razón de ello—. ¿Te ocurre algo? —me animé a preguntar, esperando una respuesta que aclarara mis dudas, mas lo que recibí fue una sonrisa tuya.

—Qué tonto eres Hibiya, ¡estoy perfectamente! —contestaste, aún con tus labios curvados y cogiendo un gato negro que estaba por nuestra zona. Sabía bien que me estabas mintiendo, nunca se te dio bien ocultar la verdad. Te miré con desaprobación, intentando conseguir que me digas la realidad, aun sabiendo que no lograría nada. Aparté mi vista de ti y suspiré pesadamente, odiaba que no me tuvieras confianza, soy tu mejor amigo...

_Un mejor amigo que te quiere como algo más._

Puede que tú no aceptes ni comprendas estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, pero eso no significa que me vaya a rendir, no... No permitiré que nadie llegue a tu corazón, te protegeré y te cuidaré siempre.

—¿Sabes? Odio el verano —anunciaste con voz clara, ocasionando que mis pensamientos se interrumpieran y te mirara de nuevo. Oí como el minino ronroneaba por las suaves caricias que le proporcionabas. Quedé extrañado ante tus palabras, quería preguntarte el motivo pero, de repente, el gato salió corriendo de tus manos. Tú te levantaste de golpe y saliste corriendo tras él.

—¡Hiyori espera! —dije mientras me levantaba y corría tras de ti, empezando una persecución. El escenario del parque fue sustituido por el de una carretera, lo siguiente que vi fue un camión yendo a toda mecha mientras tú seguías todavía al gato—. ¡Hiyori cuidado! —te advertí, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el vehículo impactó en ti, sacando de ti unos ensordecedores chillidos de dolor. Todo a mi alrededor se tiñó de rojo; hasta mis ropas y la piel que dejaba ésta al descubierto. Quedé en shock, esto no podía ser real... ¡No podía serlo!—. ¡Hiyori! —grité desesperado y soltando gruesas lágrimas de mis ojos, importándome una mierda si no había recuperado suficiente aire. Me agaché hasta poder estar cerca tuya, sujetando tu frágil cuerpo con mis temblorosos brazos. No pude articular palabra... Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, sí, sí, una pesadilla.

_Esto es real._

Susurraron en mi oído, miré al frente y divisé la silueta de un sujeto. Tenía un gran deseo por protestar, sin embargo, todo se volvió negro sin ninguna razón aparente.

* * *

—¡No! —exclamé exaltado, despertándome de golpe. Analicé un poco el sitio para poder averiguar en donde estaba, espera... ¿No es este mi cuarto? Escaneé más detenidamente la habitación y sí, esto definitivamente es mi alcoba—. Menos mal, fue sólo un mal sueño —pensé, recordando las grotescas imágenes de lo sucedido en mi sueño, aunque... Parecía muy realista, como si... ¡No! ¡Eso es una estupidez!

—¡Hibiya, no tengo todo el día! —se escuchó tu voz con un tono arrogante desde abajo, esperando para salir a dar un paseo para así conocer la ciudad. Me cambié el pijama, me puse mi ropa de siempre y bajé las escaleras a gran velocidad—. ¿Podemos irnos ya? —me cuestionaste con un deje de enfado e impaciencia, esperar nunca fue lo tuyo. Di un movimiento afirmativo, iniciando nuestra caminata. Minutos después, acabamos en un parque, ya que te quedaste maravillada con un felino de color azabache el cual no dudaste ni cinco segundos en cogerlo. Un momento... Este parque... ¿No es cómo el de mi sueño? Incluso lo del gato es igual. Un sonido fuerte espantó al animal, presentí como tus piernas estaban preparadas para perseguirlo, pero mi mano fue más rápida. Tu cara me decía que estabas confundida y extrañada por la acción que hice, mas no le di mucha importancia.

—Vayámonos ya a casa —espeté con la mirada baja. Tenía la sensación de que te quejarías y me preguntarías el por qué, pero me equivoqué, te limitaste a sonreírme con dulzura... Nuevamente me estás ocultando algo—. Odio que me mientas —murmuré, de forma que no pudieras escucharme, prefiero hablar sobre esto cuando lleguemos a nuestro hogar. Tomé tu mano y salimos a paso tranquilo de allí, ya que no perseguiste al minino y nada malo ocurriría, lo sé, soy demasiado imbécil por creer en una pesadilla, pero eran demasiadas las coincidencias. Al haber estado tan hundido en mis pensamientos, dejé de prestar atención por unos momentos al mundo...

_Grave error._

Oí como la gente murmuraba algo, no es que me interesase, pero todos hablaban de lo mismo y eso me estaba empezando a preocupar. Según lo que he podido escuchar, hay algo en el cielo, ¿qué tan importante es eso? Elevé mi vista hacia el cielo y lo comprendí, pero era demasiado tarde...

_De nuevo._

Las vigas atravesaron tu delicado cuerpo, provocando una muerte inmediata. Nuevamente me eché a llorar y chillé como un gilipollas tu nombre. Tu sangre y mis lágrimas se entremezclan de nuevo como aquella vez.

_Ya te lo dije, esto no es un sueño._

Mis ojos fueron en la dirección donde escuché esas palabras, otra vez el tipo ese—. ¿¡Quién eres tú y qué quieres de nosotros!? —exclamé, exigiendo una contestación pero, lo único que hizo fue reírse. Mi cuerpo se estaba debilitando como esa vez, pero no, tenía que luchar—. ¡Respóndeme puto bastardo! —y, por segunda vez, me desmayé, aún sin saber la razón de ello.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y los mismos hechos se repetían una y otra vez sin descanso. Juraría que han pasado hasta décadas, pero, después de tanto tiempo, la única fecha, mes y hora que sabía eran el quince de agosto a las doce y media del mediodía. Había probado de todo para poder evitar esta tragedia de verano, pero nada cambiaba, siempre terminaba igual... Mi tiempo terminó y la desgracia da inicio como tantas veces lo ha hecho.

_Mi existencia ya no es necesaria aquí._

Si no puedo protegerte entonces... No sirvo de nada. Me quedé observando otra vez la desgracia con la que empezó todo esto, no tenía opción, era ahora o nunca. Corrí todo lo que pude, agarré tu muñeca y te eché hacia atrás, dándome impulso para que el camión chocara conmigo y no contigo. Sonreí al ver la cara de idiota que se le quedó al desconocido—. Te lo merecías —esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes que caer al asfalto y morir al instante, rompiendo así este estúpido círculo vicioso.

* * *

**No sé lo que opinaréis vosotros, pero a mí me ha encantado como me ha quedado ;w; y es algo raro porque soy muy auto-crítica conmigo misma ._. well, cosas que pasan. Y sí, hice un HibiHiyo, pero tranquilos, le soy muy fiel al HibiMomo :3 pero el HibiHiyo se me hace tierno (a pesar de que Hiyori... Bueno, todos sabemos como es XD) pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de esto ^^**

**Nos leemos :3**


End file.
